Jason, God of Demons and The Arch Angel of Light
by evilmojojojo
Summary: Phoebe feels as if her love life is a complete failure, but when she falls in love with the most powerful being in the universe, will she allow her inability to accept love get in her way, or will she give in to the passion that is her destiny.
1. Pain of Love

Jason, The God of Demons and The Arch Angel of Light

Phoebe groaned as another day came and she continued the same ache of loneliness she feels every morning she's waken without Cole. She was sure that she moved on and that she didn't need love to live a happy life. She wanted to cry at the stupidity of her naïveté. She thought about her sisters and how the ability of love could never elude them, she was the only one that couldn't hold on to a man. She sat up and looked to the clock that read 6:30. She had to get ready for work, she pulled out a designer jeans and a women's wife-beater with a black biker leather jacket. She rested them on the bed, and then she headed into the bathroom so she could shower. She could hear Piper and Prue arguing down stairs about breakfast and then she heard the laughter of the new edition to the Charmed Ones, her younger half-sister Paige. She smiled when she remembered the first time the four of them came together and used the Power of Four spell for the first time. She recited the spell quietly in her mind.

_With The Power of Four_

_This Evil Shall Exist No More_

_All My Sisters Unite_

_With the Power of Four_

_This Evil We Smite_

_For With the Power of Four_

_This Evil Shall Exist no More_

Phoebe smiled as she felt the air around her charge with electricity from the power of the spell she recited. She continued walking to the bathroom when she saw Lucas walk out. She nodded to him and smiled her greeting. Lucas was Prue's fiancé; he was half demon – half human. He was really powerful in the Underworld and was gaining respect quickly but when he was sent on the mission to kill the Charmed Ones, he couldn't because he fell in love with Prue. It was really romantic when Phoebe thought about it. After thinking about Lucas, she thought about her other sisters' men, there was Leo, who happened to be their white-lighter and at the same time Piper's husband, and then you had Agent Brody, who in turn is now a white-lighter and now Paige's fiancé. All in all now that Phoebe thought about it, she realized that she was the only one that could not have a steady relationship.

She groaned and angrily shook her head as her thoughts only expressed her failure at Love. She nearly laughed at herself when the words of Cupid came back to her slowly, how he claimed that she was one of the greatest vessels at Love. If she was a vessel of love, why was it that she couldn't find it? She sighed and climbed in the shower. She stayed in there for a half an hour before she decided to come out. She walked back to her bedroom and put on a burgundy bra and panty set. She then slipped on her clothes. She walked over to the closet and chose her pointed leather boots and put those on over the ends of her jeans so they were inside. She then went back to sit in the chair in front of the mirror so she could do her hair. She brushed it back into a tight pony-tail and allowed bangs to fall across her forehead to slightly cover her right eye. She applied some lip-gloss, perfume, and some blush then headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and almost decided to walk back out as she saw Piper and Leo kissing, Paige and Brody doing what looked to be them making-out, and Prue and Lucas exchanging loving endearments. Phoebe wanted to gag from the over-flowing amount of romanticism in the atmosphere. She walked around the couples and grabbed her traveling mug, and then headed to the coffee machine, pouring herself a full cup. She added the amount of cream and sugar that she wanted and headed back out the kitchen. She picked up her keys and went out to her car. When Piper heard the closing of the front door, she immediately broke out of her kiss with Leo and shouted, "Wait Phoebe! You forgot your breakfast!" But all she got in answer was the sound of the car pulling away from the house.

"I'm starting to worry about her." Sighed Leo, and everyone nodded their head in agreement with him.


	2. Meeting Jason

Phoebe sighed. She looked through her windshield at the Bay Mirror building and sighed again. She wanted to go back home and crawl into bed and go back to sleep. She mentally chided herself at her weakness and got out of her car and headed up to her office. As soon as she walked through the double doors, she wanted to turn around leave as she saw a massacre going on in the office. Everyone was running around like crazy and she knew it would have to a big reason why everyone was bustling about. Someone was coming to the Bay Mirror. Phoebe sighed. She did not need this in her life. She walked into her office and sat down heavily in her chair. She was about to turn on her computer when, "PHOEBE!" rang out through the air. Phoebe jumped when she looked up to see Eloise's face in her door window. She saw Eloise beckon her with her finger and Phoebe followed reluctantly. She walked into Eloise's office when she saw a man standing with his back turned to her, staring out the window.

He was a large man, wide broad shoulders, with about a 6 foot 5 inch frame. He had thick dark hair that went pass his shoulders, his skin, she could tell, was tan, meaning he has been in the sun. She could easily tell he had the body of an Adonis, the shirt he wore easily could outline the well-sculpted muscles of his body. She looked him up and down and taking in his outfit. He wore dark jeans, with a white button shirt, and then to cap it off he wore white K-Swiss sneakers, which she noted, 'He has quite large feet, and from what I saw he has large hands too. O boy, you know what they say about men with large feet and hands… Wait a second, don't go there.' Phoebe shook her head and looked back to the stranger who had yet to turn around and acknowledge her presence. She jumped when she heard the door behind her slam shut. She turned around to face Eloise. She saw Eloise gesture to the person behind, so Phoebe decided to turn back around. 'Oh God! This man is gorgeous!'

She changed her mind as she realized that was an understatement that the man before her was an Adonis, the man was a god. He had crystalline blue eyes with silver streaks in them, when Phoebe looked into them; they sent a shiver up her spine. They were cold but warm at the same time, she didn't know how to describe it but she knew it was one of the most erotic sensations she has ever felt. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming and looking at him from the toes of his shoes to the top his head. Phoebe couldn't deny it the man was flawless. She mentally chided herself, how many times could she admit to herself that the man was gorgeous, it's not lie she could get involved with the guy. While Phoebe was lost in her thoughts Jason took the opportunity to look at her. He smirked when he saw her openly looking at him. She was attractive, very attractive; he could see why she was one of the most desired women in San Francisco. He smiled as he thought, 'This should be interesting.'

Phoebe sat down in the chair in front of Eloise's desk and nodded every time it seemed that Eloise was asking her a question. "Phoebe, have you heard a word I've said?" Eloise asked quite annoyed that her advice columnist had basically ignored her the whole time.

Phoebe looked down and blushed, she responded to Eloise's question even though she know the question did not warrant an answer, "In all honesty Eloise I didn't hear a word that you said, I'm just not here today, could you just summarize the most important parts so I could get started." Eloise nodded and sighed as this only heightened her concern for the young woman she has come to see almost as a daughter.

She sighed and began again, "Jason Anderson here, is the new boss of Bay Mirror. He happens to have graciously taken a great interest in our paper and has invested a lot of money in our business. He hopes that our paper could rise to his expectations possibly be more of the demanding papers of our time. He, Phoebe, sees you as our Trojan horse and full believes that you are the key to bringing this paper up to snuff. Anyway that was basically all I said and now I'm going to leave you two to get to know each other." Eloise nodded and rose from her desk, Phoebe gaped when she saw that Jason had risen from his seat too and bowed his head politely before heading to the office door and opening for Eloise. Eloise chuckled lightly and responded to his actions by saying thank you. Jason smiled a blinding smile and Phoebe had to roll her eyes when she heard the sighs that came from the females in the office.

Jason closed the door behind Eloise and walked around the desk to sit in front of Phoebe, he smiled at her before saying, "It's my pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Haliwell. I hope we could have a pleasant relationship in my stay here, and Eloise forgot to re-mention is that she hopes you will show me around seeing as I have never been to San Francisco before." Phoebe only nodded, as she didn't understand a word of what he said, she was too distracted by his voice, it was smoky and deep, and she convinced herself that sex was entwined with every syllable that was pronounced. She shook herself out of her reverie when the words he said had finally sunk in.

"Wait. What? You want me to show you around San Francisco?" She looked at him as if he had grown another head. He had money, why didn't he buy a guide or something.

Jason laughed a husky laugh that made Phoebe melt inside, she looked at him aggravated a little that he found her question humorous, she waited patiently for him to answer. He quieted down when he saw the glare on her face, he smiled, then replied, "I could've gotten a guide," he responded as if reading her mind, "But I want to see San Francisco with someone who is truly intimate with the city." Phoebe sighed as she realized that she could not fault his argument.

She sighed in again in defeat then responded, "Tonight at my sister's club we're celebrating my other sister's engagement, you could come as a start." She looked down after that Jason could tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He asked so softly she barely heard it as he walked around the desk to kneel in front of her.

"I'll be the only one who doesn't have a date and then there's the fact I don't have an outfit and this day is just way too tiring."

Jason smiled as he thought about Phoebe's dilemma and decided that he could probably do something to make her feel better. "How bout this, I won't go as your boss, I'll go as your date, and as of right now you and I are off and we could go get you an outfit, and then if we have time I could drop you of at the spa so you could relax and then get ready."

Phoebe looked at him as if he was crazy, 'this is ridiculous, I'm already going on a date with my boss, and we're going shopping together, and this is crazy.' Phoebe was getting ready to out down this idea when she looked up and saw the innocent smile he wore with a hint of mischief in his eyes. She nearly laughed at his facial expression, and she nodded in agreement to the plan. She couldn't hold her laugh in however when Jason jumped up shouting "Woohoo!"


	3. Premonitions

_Phoebe felt a small kisses being pressed against her body as she lay on her stomach. She smiled as she felt his caresses barely touch her skin, making her yearn for more. She sighed as he leaned down again and pressed kisses to her neck and turned her over. She looked into his deep silverish-blue eyes; they held nothing but lust for her. She shivered from the intense warmth that went through her body. He leaned down and locked lips with her, stealing her breath away. She gasped in air when he finally released her, his kiss demanding, feeling as if he was drinking in her very soul. He kissed down her body slowly, his lips finding every indent and crevice on her upper body. Phoebe felt his every caress was hotter than the actual act of sex. She was on the brink of explosion from his touch alone. She felt her endurance was coming to an end, she felt the starts of her orgasm coming when…_

Phoebe shook her head; as she felt light headed from her recent premonition. She couldn't remember ever having one as intense as that one. Her whole body felt on fire, it was like she could still feel his caresses and the soft kisses he laid upon her body. She tried with all her might to remember the face of the man that had caused her to feel like that. She only remembered the eyes, the eyes that had held warmth, lust, and surprisingly love. She decided that she would ponder on it later. She was heading out to the mall with Jason and she didn't need to rouse any suspicion, it wasn't as if she would meet this guy, with her history in the love department. She sighed again, this was going to be a log day; battling her attraction to her new boss and at the same time trying to ignore the feelings that her premonition evoked in her body. She walked out of her office and nearly ran back in when she saw all the daggers being shot her way from the eyes of her female co-workers.

She quickly walked out of the office before one of them worked up the courage to attack and kill her for going out with the man of women's dream. She hurried out of the office to the lobby where she was to meet Jason. She headed down and looked for him, but she couldn't find him when one of the security guards came up to her and asked, "Are you looking for Mr. Anderson?"

She only nodded to the young guard and followed him out to the front of the building where there was a Rolls Royce waiting. The guard walked to the door and opened it for her, waiting for her to enter the car. She walked slowly in a trance like state and entered the back of the car where Jason was already sitting. She smiled at him softly and looked out of the window. She could feel his stare on her body; she started to feel warm in her cheeks, and nearly gaped as she realized that she was blushing. She turned to Jason abruptly and nearly slapped him when she saw the amused look on his face. "What?" She snapped to him. He only raised his hands in defense and shook his head gently.

She huffed and looked back out the window and crossed his arms. She gapped again when she heard his loud laughter fill the back of the car. "What did I do now?" She asked in a whining voice.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same question." When she looked at him in confusion, he smiled and continued, "Since you've gotten in this car, you haven't so much as looked in my direction." Phoebe's eyes widened and she blushed when she realized that he was telling the truth, she had been treating him as if he was diseased. She gave him an apologetic smile and he waved it off, showing that he wasn't bothered by her behavior in any way. He reached over and kissed her gently on the back of her hand. Phoebe gasped when…

_"You're mine Phoebe and I'm forever yours." He said as he softly made love to her. She could not deny his statement because she was so lost in the feelings he created through her, but even if she could, she wouldn't because she did belong to him and she wouldn't want it any other way. "Open your eyes love." He said so softy it flowed like a cool wind over her body. She opened her eyes slowly, fighting the temptation to close them again and surrender the passion that encompassed her body. She stared into his eyes and held on as long as she could before he whispered again, "Come for me baby." She finally let go and screamed out in ecstasy. As her breathing started to come back he leaned next to her ear and said in a husky voice, "I love you, and I will always love you from here till the end of eternity."_

_"I love you too…"_

Just as she was about to say his name the premonition ended. Phoebe had t gasp to catch her breath. She looked and saw that Jason was looking at her with concern in his eyes. She tried to clear her head of the fog that was clouding her head, trying to think of an excuse. "Are you alright? You look like you had a hot flash."

"Yeah, I had a hot flash." She replied quickly, thanking God that he had said that, she didn't want to lie to him and she thought it was better to just agree with whatever his perception of what had happened and leave it at that. It was probably better than all the things she would've come up with. She looked at him and saw the half smirk on his face. 'Damn are his smiles sexy.' "What?"

"You had a hot flash when I kissed your hand, I wonder what would happen if I were to kiss you somewhere else?" His smirk turned into a wolfish grin that had Phoebe a little frightened about what could happen. All thoughts of her silver/blue-eyed lover were gone from her mind as her thoughts returned to the blue-eyed man that haunted her in her reality and not in her premonitions. She blushed deeply and looked out the window trying to ignore the fact he was still staring at her. 'She had a premonition when I kissed her hand, what did she see?' Jason asked himself silently as he stared at the beautiful whose destiny has become apart of his as much as he was apart of hers.


	4. Jealousy leads to Fun and a Kiss

They reached the mall soon after their conversation had ended. When they entered the store, Jason could feel the animosity flowing toward him from the male population of the store. He thought he push it a little, Jason reached over and wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist. He almost laughed when she looked over at him incredulously. He nodded toward some of the men who seemed ready to kill him. Phoebe started to laugh, which only infuriated the single men even more than before. They headed to almost all the boutique stores they could possibly go to. While Phoebe was looking through the racks, Jason simply waited at dressing room for Phoebe to get back and to try on the clothes she picked out. He was waiting for about 5 minutes when a woman walked up in a seductive way.

"Hey sexy, by yourself?" She asked with a southern drawl. She was attractive in a naughty fashion, she had light red hair, with majestic green eyes, her physical characteristics were actually quite a classic beauty but she used clothes that showed way too much cleavage. Her perfume was so strong to a point that Jason thought he was going to have an asthma attack. She pushed herself into his physical space, making him feel unbelievably uncomfortable. He tried to back away while she continued to invade his area.

"No, actually. I, um, am here with my girlfriend." He smiled, hoping that would be enough to send her away, but at the same time he hoped Phoebe would hurry and get here and save him. He looked for her, hoping that it wasn't obvious, but the southern belle seemed to see his wandering eyes and smiled as she caught him in his lie.

"Well, baby, since you're here by your lonesome self, I'll have to do my part in society by keeping a handsome man like yourself company, my name is Bethany by the way, yours?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Um, Jason, pleasure to meet you." He smiled charmingly and replied in graceful manner. He prayed Phoebe would get here soon as this was becoming to look like that Bethany was here for the long haul. What Jason didn't know however was that Phoebe was watching the whole thing behind a rack near the changing rooms. She thought it was good payback for his little performance when they entered the mall. She was laughing silently when she saw how uncomfortable he was, Phoebe accidentally let out a giggle, which she quickly tried to muzzle by covering her mouth. She ducked when she saw him turning in her direction. She peaked through the bottom of the dresses to see that he had turned back around to face his new friend. She stood back up and watched; silently laughing inside at his dilemma.

"Really, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate you being so close, she is quite possessive, not that I mine." He stuttered, wondering where the hell Phoebe could possibly be. He looked into the eyes of the southern belle and noticed there was a change in the way she was looking at him. Her eyes went darker and she had the look of ultimate desire race through her eyes, Jason gulped as he realized that this was serious.

Before he could react, her lips were on his in flurry of passion; that unfortunately for the Southern Belle was on-sided. Phoebe's eyes went wide as she saw the kiss that woman was putting on Jason. Phoebe wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt a strange twinge of jealously went through her in a hot flash. She had enough fun and needed to set this woman straight.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Boyfriend. Stealing. Hands. Off. Of. Him. Now." She seethed through clenched teeth. Bethany broke away and stared at the furious face of Phoebe, while Jason was still confused as to what was happening.

"Now, now, sweetie, there isn't any reason for this to blow up into a big thing, I was just talking to him, when I tripped on your boyfriend, I swear nothing happened, this is just a big misunderstanding." While Bethany was talking, she was backing up slowly, not noticing the ladder that was behind her. She kept inching backwards when she hit into the ladder and the paint bucket that was on it flipped in the air and landed upside down on Bethany's head. She screamed, bringing the attention of the manager to the dressing room. Phoebe grabbed the hands of Jason and pulled him from his seat and out of the store before the manager could come.

They walked side by side in silence before Jason burst out laughing; it wasn't long before Phoebe joined. She was laughing so hard that she was feeling the strength in her legs leave her as she grabbed onto him for support. She couldn't remember ever laughing so hard in such a long time. She started to blush when she realized where she was, she looked down and felt his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked and saw that her arms were wrapped around his neck. She looked up and stared into his eyes, which seemed to have turned silver now. She knew these eyes, but she couldn't remember from where she had seen them before.

She felt herself drowning in the pools that were his eyes, she wasn't sure, but she was sure that they were coming closer together. She felt the beating of his heart on her chest; her breath was coming in shallow gasps. Her gaze kept shifting from his eyes to his lips and she couldn't deny that in this moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She leaned in slowly toward, and couldn't care less if anyone was watching, she needed this, and she needed him. She felt as if this kiss would change her life in more ways she than she could possibly imagine. She took a short breath when he captured her lips in a kiss that made her knees buckle, she felt his arms tightened around her, keeping her upright as he deepened the kiss. Phoebe felt as if he was stealing what little breath. She was right, she needed this, she needed him.


	5. A Kiss, An Old Couple, And a Decision

She was drowning in the passion that was his kiss. She felt high, like she was on another plane of existence. She felt light-headed and knew that if he were to let her go she would fall to a heap at his feet. She felt him pull away slightly and she immediately clung to him, not wanting the kiss to end. He pulled her tighter to him and deepened the kiss. She pulled away gasping for breath, but it felt she couldn't breath without his lips on hers so she pulled him back into a kiss just as quickly as she had let him go. They continued like this until they heard the clearing of a throat, they pulled out of the kiss and looked around for the person that disrupted them. Jason started smiling as he saw an elderly couple looking upon them with gentle smiles. "Excuse us, Ma'am, Sir, I can't seem to keep my hands off of her, nor do I think I will ever want to."

"Oh no my dear, my husband and I were just reminiscing the days when we were younger and couldn't seem t keep our hands to each other either. You are quite the lovely couple, newlyweds I see." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes and nodded toward the rings on their fingers as Jason and Phoebe both gave her a questioning stare. Phoebe blushed as she noticed the ring on her finger, it was the ring Cole gave her, and though she would like to move on from all the pain and the hurt that he had caused her, she couldn't – didn't want to forget all the good times that they had had together. She looked down to see a ring on Jason's finger, and began to wonder to herself if she was kissing a married man. She squinted and saw the tiny letters of 'Oxford' going around the ring. She smiled as she realized it was his college ring. She looked up to see how he was taking the elderly woman's comments she gave him a questioning look as she saw the beaming smile on his face.

"Yes ma'am and I couldn't be happier that she put up with me long enough to become my wife." Phoebe hid her face in his chest as she felt the embarrassment rising in her face making her cheeks turn red in a blush. When she heard the old couple bid them farewell, she finally found the courage to look up into the face of her boss, who she'd just kiss, hoping her job would still be there. He looked down to her and met her eyes, giving her a soft smile, clearly showing he was just as impacted by the kiss as she was. Phoebe looked around as she realized that she was still in his arms and she pulled away slowly, instantly missing the warmth of his arms. She chided herself for letting things get so out of control. She looked in every direction except for him. "Phoebe, are you alright?" He asked with concern clearly layering his voice.

She could only nod not trusting her voice to speak. She finally looked at him and took a breath, "Whatever just happened between us shouldn't have happened. I hope we can just forget it happen and return to being friends. It was accident and think it would be best to just forget and move on, things will be a lot easier that way." She nodded as if that was all the needed to be said between them and was turning to walk away when Jason grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this matter. Look I know what happened just now was unexpected and probably wasn't the best thing to happen considering that we just met but that doesn't mean that we should ignore it, obviously there is an attraction between us, but is ignoring it the right choice to make." He looked skeptical at her idea of ignoring things but Phoebe was ready to relent.

"Yes, it's the right choice, we are not going to take whatever this is anywhere. You're my boss and I work for you, that is the only relationship that I will ever want from you." Phoebe immediately felt the guilt of her words and wanted to take them back when she saw the flash of hurt that went through his eyes. She wanted to apologize but she knew she was making the right decision in pushing him away, she couldn't end up in another relationship that would just end up falling apart. She was a witch and he was a non-magical being, they couldn't have a future together and even if they could Phoebe wasn't will to try.

"Fine. Look, if you don't want to spend time with me, which is all you had to say. I won't burden you with the task of showing me around; I'll find someone else to do it. I hope you have fun at your sister's engagement party." He nodded toward her and was going to walk away when Phoebe reached out.

"No wait! You don't have to find someone else, I'll give you the tour, I told both you I would do it and I will. And I am hoping that you will still come with me to my sister's engagement party." His words hurt her more than she could admit and the idea of not spending time with him kind of scared her. She hoped that her desperation didn't show on her face, but she knew that she had to make things better between her and Jason.

Jason had an incredulous look on his face, as if Phoebe had grown a second head, one minute she was telling she wanted nothing but a professional relationship with him, but she still wanted him to go with her to her sister's party. "Alright. Fine I'll go. I won't pretend that I understand you Phoebe and I'm not sure if I am willing to try, but if you're alright with this then okay." He gave her a small grin and shook his head. Grabbing her hand, he said with a smirk, "Come on, let's go get your outfit."


	6. Engagement Party: Part 1

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was standing in front of the mirror and spun around again to check herself in the mirror. Her sisters had left a while ago to go to the party while she waited for Jason. The rest of the day was uneventful and they actually had a good time, laughing, eating and exchanging stories about each other. Phoebe couldn't help but smile as she thought about the day she had with her new boss. She had to admit the guy was actually pretty cool and showing him around the city probably wouldn't be so bad. She remembered when he said that they should look for something for him to wear so they could match when they got together for the party. Phoebe was about to look at the clock to see what time it was when she heard the knock on the door. Phoebe panicked for a second before she calmed herself down and took one last look at herself. She was wearing a black silk dress that was loose around her legs, reaching her knees, the top was covered in lace, and it was a strapless dress with a zipper in the back. She wore her hair out, falling around her shoulders with bangs covering her right eye slightly. She walked down the stairs in her heels with strings that wrapped around her calves. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. She opened the door and gasped.

Jason was wearing a black silk shirt with the top two buttons open with the black tie untied around his neck. His eyes seemed darker and shone with more silver than blue. His hair seemed wet and was messy with some curls here and there. His pants were black jeans and loose. He wore a leather belt with a big silver buckle that drew Phoebe's eyes. He then finished off the ensemble with black leather shoes and a black suit jacket. Phoebe was sure that the outfit didn't look that sexy when they decided to buy it, but seeing him wear it made her want to just forget about her sister's pre-wedding party and to remain in bed making love to this man. Phoebe shook her head at her thoughts and looked up to see him with a slight smirk. It was a sexy smirk with his dark look that had Phoebe wanting to drown in the darkness that seemed to be his persona. She couldn't speak as he leaned in to her ear and whispered a soft husky voice, "Very sexy. Very delicious." Phoebe was sure she was going to collapse any second. She couldn't stop the whimper of protest when he pulled away leaving a soft kiss to her neck behind.

He reached out and took her hand softly, leading her to the black Lamborghini Gallardo outside. He opened the car and helped her in, then walked around to his side and climbed in. He looked to her waiting for the directions but Phoebe's mind was so out of it, he knew he wasn't going to get any information soon. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number asking for the directions to where he was heading and drove off. They remained silent in the car ride to the party. Jason could feel the glances that Phoebe shot constantly in his direction; he wondered what was going through her mind. She was studying him, as if she was trying to figure something out about him. He smiled internally, thinking about what was in store for them and their future working together. He continued the drive on the lonely highway to the inner city of San Francisco to P4. When they arrived at the club the parking lot was packed with cars of the people coming to the party. Jason pulled into a parking lot and looked toward Phoebe. "Are you ready?" She looked like she got shocked out of her thoughts. She turned toward him and smiled her agreement.

Jason climbed out of the car and walked around to her side and helped her out. He locked the car and put the keys in his pocket before he took her hand again and walked her to the front door of the club. He slipped Phoebe's arm out of his arm and secured her hand in his and led her past the doorman into the club. Jason could feel the heated glare on his back from the doorman. He smirked and looked down to Phoebe and gave her hand a comforting squeeze sensing her uneasiness. He led her into the room and immediately felt the eyes drawn to them. He smiled toward them and led Phoebe to who she had shown him her sisters to be through pictures. They smiled at him and waited as he and Phoebe drew closer to the group.

When they arrived the first to greet them was Leo. "Hey man, how's it going? I'm Leo, this is Piper my wife," He held out his hand to Piper and brought her forward and then continued down the line, "This is Prue and her fiancé Lucas and this is Paige and her fiancé Brody." Jason smiled toward them all.

"It is my pleasure to meet you all. My name is Jason Anderson." Phoebe could see in her sisters' eyes the same look she wore when she first met the God that is her boss. She grinned at herself. She knew her sisters were going to pull her away and start to ask questions about the man that was a walking mystery and eye-candy for all females. She nearly burst out laughing when he walked to each of her sisters and bowed and kissed their hands, especially with Prue, which he winked and offered his congratulations to. She grinned when she saw the jealously in all the guys eyes, when their respective girls all swooned.

Phoebe felt Prue and Piper pull her to their favorite table. They ordered their drinks and watched the men get into a conversation that looked to be about sports. Phoebe looked to her sisters and wondered who would be the first to ask. She grinned when it finally looked that Prue and Piper had glared Paige into being the one to ask the question that was on all their minds. "Phoebe who is that guy? He's gorgeous!" Phoebe grinned and knew that she owed her sisters an answer since she had originally told them that she was coming alone.

"Jason is my boss." She said simply. She burst out laughing when she saw the jaws of her sister's drop when she had answered their question.

"Your boss!!" They shouted in unison. She nodded in answer to their out burst.

"Why is your boss your date for my engagement party."

"Alright, listen, I met him today and Eloise said I had to show him around San Francisco while he was here. Then he found out that I had to come to your party and offered for him to come so he could see the club and then we ended up going to the mall to get some outfits for tonight. The funny thing is today we ended up kissing and old couple thought that we were married and Jason played as if we were. Before that a woman had hit on him and I played as his girlfriend to get rid of her; so as you have learned, Jason is my boss, I pretended to be his girlfriend to get rid of an annoying woman, kissed him, got confused for a married couple and he dropped me off at a spa and paid for everything. Also I probably had the most fun times with guy that I could remember. Oh and the suit he is wearing, I picked out for him, but I swear that I don't remember it looking that good when we bought it."

"Believe me Pheebs, your boss is sexy. I'm not so sure I want to marry Lucas anymore. Just kidding," Prue laughed uneasily when she received glares from her sisters, "Anyway, he looks pretty taken with you. You guys looked pretty chummy holding hands. And I agree, I don't think any suit looks that sexy when it is bought from the store. The untied tie, the not completely buttoned shirt, the whole dark ensemble with those bluish-silver eyes is amazing. That man is sexy. And his voice! God that man is flawless." Phoebe smiled as her sisters all nodded in agreement.

It was Piper's turn to comment, "So the kiss, I'm taking from the permanent blush on your face that it was pretty damn amazing." Phoebe's face turned into a darker shade of red. "Oh my god. Phoebe, you liked the kiss didn't you. You like him."

Phoebe shook her head at her sisters' excitement and squeals. She knew that they didn't like seeing her upset and tried to keep their romantic escapades with their men to a minimum when she was around but they have been waiting as long as she had for her to meet the guy she was to spend the rest of her life with. She looked to Jason and saw that he was looking in her direction, staring into her eyes with such passion and desire that:

_She was wrapped in his arms drowning in passion. She felt overwhelmed by the love that he expressed through his touches alone. His beautiful eyes, his sensual touches, were more than her body could stand. She cried out when her body exploded from pleasure. She knew that he was the one. The one who could ignite the fire in her soul and set her free. Allow her to experience the love that has evaded her for years. She loved him, her beautiful Angel, her beautiful demon, her beautiful lover and husband. Phoebe touched his face when it came into view. Jason._

Phoebe gasped out of her premonition when she realized the man she had been seeing all along was Jason. She shook her head when she remembered her thoughts called him an angel and a demon. She had no idea what that meant. She saw that he was still looking at her intensely. She looked away and quickly told her sisters what she had saw and continued to avoid his gaze that remained on her body.

Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be written. I will work faster to get the next one out. The next chappie will continue to be about the party and what the conversation between Brody, Leo, Lucas and Jason was about. R/R. The next chappie will also have a preview of the chapter after!!!


	7. The Party and Getting Answers

The girls all sat there around their sister with their eyes wide in shock from what Phoebe had told them. "So let me get this straight. You've been having premonitions about being with your boss. Wow Pheebs, that's pretty heavy, you've just met the guy and you're already thinking about having his kids." Phoebe started laughing; of course Prue would be the first to comment on her premonition, and of course she would make it sound like she was a pervert in desperate need for a guy. Prue, Piper and Paige had all decide that they were going to help find Phoebe find a man, more so Prue than the others.

"Well what do you want me to say Prue, I'm having Premonitions about my boss and I don't know what they mean for me, for him, or for the both of us."

"Well obviously it means you two climb into the sac together. How obvious could that be?" It was Paige's turn to comment. She had a mischievous grin on her face and it wouldn't take a genius to know what she was up to. She probably would convince her sisters to join in on her plan to make sure that her and Jason end up in bed together. Phoebe could think about all the times before when Paige had decided to use a spell to help Phoebe and her failing love life. She was so hopeless for love at this point that she wouldn't mind another attempt from Paige to use magic to find her love. Phoebe use to think that Cupid would be the one for her. They understood each other so perfectly. But it was later on proven that it wasn't meant to be. She was about to comment on Paige's response when someone jumped over the chair beside her. She looked over and cracked up when both Billie and Christie were looking at her what appeared to be innocent looks on their faces.

Phoebe remembered that Billie was Paige's charge but her and Phoebe had a connection that people saw Billie as an adoptive daughter to Phoebe. And then Christie came into the picture and she immediately took a liking to Phoebe like Billie had. Piper, Prue, and Paige had immediately doted on them like their own nieces and they begun to pick up the habit of calling them aunts. After the family next door couldn't take the crazy things that seemed to be happening in the Halliwell house they moved out. Phoebe and the rest of them pulled together money and bought the house and then paid more money to combine the houses into one. They now had two driveways and twice as much space. It took a while, it took about a year and a half to combine and furnish the house but it was a good decision as they all had space to live their own lives in a way but at the same time maintain living with each other. Billie and Christie had the rooms on either side of Phoebe. However they spend more time in her room, watching chick flicks with her or trying on her clothes.

"Hey mom, what's up? Who is that dark, sexy looking man that you came here with?" Christie was never shy to share her opinions about the men that Phoebe would bring for a date. She would decide on whether the guy would be worthy to stay in public with her adoptive mother. Billie however would test them for their intentions of their mother and then they would work together to either break him in or chase him away. They were a formidable team and would work together all the time when it would come to finding the perfect man for their mom. Phoebe remembered the day she decided she wanted to adopt both Billie and Christie, when she told them, they jumped on her and tickled her for what felt like hours and then they went around telling everyone they could find that they were getting adopted into the Halliwell family. She remembered when they told her that they had a surprise for her when everyone reached the courthouse. Lucas, Prue, Paige, Brody, Piper, Leo, and Dad were all there for the new additions to their family. Phoebe felt the presence of mom and grams there as well. When the judged asked if they were sure they wanted to be adopted into the Halliwell family they agreed quickly and asked for a private favor and whispered into the judges ear. Phoebe was anxious to hear what her daughters had done. She saw what it was when she received the certificates of verification; their last names had been changed to Halliwell. Phoebe had begun to cry. When they got home the family tree was floating in the middle of the room and in front of them like magic, Billie and Christie's names were added under a line from Phoebe's name.

Phoebe laughed at Christie's question and shook her head in thought. "That man is my boss, Jason Anderson." She cracked up when she saw the jaws drop from both Christie and Billie.

"Wow mom, you're already jumping in the sac with your new boss, the number one bachelor in San Francisco. You work fast, now you're going to be the most hated woman in the city, I hope this guy comes with protection from psycho women." Phoebe looked confused when Billie said that he was the number on bachelor in the city. She of course put that to the back of her mind when she remembered that she accused her of already being in the sac with her new boss. Now that she thought about it, Billie and Christie have been spending too much time with Prue and Paige lately.

"I'm not sleeping with my boss." She said that defiantly. "Plus I'm not attracted enough to risk my career for a night with him. He's not that sexy. So what if he's tall, dark, mysterious, has a body of a god, deep majestic silver-blue eyes, husky deep voice, and has the ability to kiss you and awaken the deepest recesses of passion and desire in your body, all of that is not enough to get me in bed with him." Everyone looked at Phoebe as if she was crazed and nodded their heads to console her. However Piper took away that small victory.

"That's not what your premonition showed you. Apparently this guys a freak in the sac and you were enjoying it. Plus from the way you just described you've take a liking to his physical attributes. You also just told your daughters that you kissed the man." Phoebe looked to Billie and Christie, asking for confirmation of what Piper said was true. They had grins on their face, that basically told her what she was saying was true.

"So you kissed him? From the way your blushing, I can tell that you liked it. Shame on you mom." Christie shook her head in wagged her finger in a reprimanding way. Phoebe felt like they were the parents and that she was the child sometimes when she is with them, and this was one of the times. She was about to comment when…

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" His voice was like honey mixed with spice and so deep that it entered her soul and entwined itself with her body. She looked up and saw him standing there with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely two ladies?" He nodded in the direction of Billie and Christie. Phoebe just looked at him, wondering is her premonitions were true, if her sister's no discouraging her to date her boss was an indication that Jason could be the one to break her curse; the curse that has prevented her from finding her true love for years.

30 Minutes Ago:

"What are you doing her God of Demons?" Lucas was the first to break the silence that overcame the men.

Jason merely smirked before he replied, "Relax Lucas, I have no intentions of ruining your wedding. I have no intentions of causing trouble. I am not on a mission for evil, nor will I ever be. I may have the title of God of Demons, but I assure you my father is still in control of that throne. He is however wounded that he did not get an invitation to your wedding. He was your mentor, a father to you, he was even the one that gave you the mission to find Prue, encouraged you to act on your feelings, he figures the demon you sent to give him the invitation must have gotten into a fight with a witch or another demon and was vanquished." Lucas felt the anger flare up in his body from the arrogance of the Demon Prince. "We used to be friend Lucas, I thought we still were, is my coming that much a pain to you."

Lucas' face softened and he remembered all the troubled they had gotten in and how every other time they would trade the blame. "No, I just would've liked a warning, the underworld, I know is angered by my treachery, I can't be to careful, and tell your father, that I did send and invitation, it just hasn't gotten there yet." Jason laughed as he shook hands with Lucas. He would've hugged his adoptive brother but none of the Charmed ones knew of his relationship with any of their men.

It was Leo's turn to ask, "So what are you doing her Arch Angel of Light?"

"Are you guys going to keep calling my by so called titles for both evil and good?"

"No Mr. Number One Bachelor in San Francisco." It was Brody's turn and of course he had a cocky grin on his face. Jason laughed out loud.

"I should've known that one was coming. Yeah that title is a little interesting; so far all it has done is getting me more attention from single and non-single women. I have a couple of husbands already planning my death. But I should tell you why I am here." They nodded their heads in agreement and waited for him to continue. "I am sure you guys can sense the power shift between the sisters," he waited as they all nodded, "It went from Prue to Piper to Paige and now to Phoebe, however it is different, Phoebe will remain the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. It also has brought the Underworld in uproar because of Phoebe's history of being a major part in taken down the previous sources, her help with the first source by uniting with the seer and locking away the sources power and Cole. She has over and over been a larger factor then her sisters in the destruction of the leaders of the underworld. She has become a larger target then before and therefore she needs to be trained and protected until she can fully unlock her powers. The elders and the big man upstairs agreed and sent me to uptake this task. At the same time they feel it is time I join the battle between Evil and Good."

Leo, Brody and Lucas all stared at Jason with shock in their eyes. It was already surprising that Phoebe was the ultimate one of the charmed ones but to know the Jason will be allowed to join in the never-ending fight between good and evil is an even bigger shocker. "Oh and I am to help her find love. Apparently they claim that is the source of her power and Elders feel bad every time they take part in her failing love life. I am not exactly sure how I am to help her find her true love. However, I'm not my half brother Cupid. How could I possibly help her find her true love?" He looked in Phoebe's direction, accidentally showing the already burning desire that he has for her.

"Yeah, it will be really hard for you to find her true love, especially when you have already grown feelings for her." Leo smirked when the Prince of Darkness and Light turned to look at him in surprise. "We can see it in your eyes that you already want her, you cannot deny it."

"It does not matter Leo. Phoebe and I could never be. I am not destined to love or to be loved. She would only be put in more danger because of who I am. No matter what I feel, she would probably never feel the same, she made that clear after I kissed her." Jason could've smacked himself. Why would he mention that he kissed her? He was such an idiot. He could already see the questions boiling in the minds of his friends.

"You kissed Phoebe. Damn man you move fast." Jason felt like he wanted to punch Brody but knew that there would be no point to expressing his displeasure at that statement. He ignored what Brody said and stared at Phoebe, taking all the things that made her the desired woman that she was. He knew she felt his staring when she looked straight into his eyes. He saw her take in a sharp breath and he knew she was having another premonition. He watched her as she looked away from him after released from her vision. He watched as she immediately went into a conversation. He watched as she blushed from her sisters' teasing and tried to avoid his stare. He watched as he saw two young blonde girls join the group and made Phoebe blush more than she already was. He watched as the group laughed and joked together. "Come on man, let's go see what they are talking about." Brody clapped him on the shoulder and with the rest of the guys they headed toward the girls.

They looked to be deep in a conversation when Jason cleared his throat and said in a quiet accented voice, "Excuse me, am I interrupting?" He watched as Phoebe closed her eyes when he asked the question. He's not sure if she realized what she did, but she licked her lips slowly and it nearly drove Jason to want to kiss her. He forced his eyes from her lips and carried on, "Aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely two ladies?" He looked to Phoebe expectantly and waited. She looked like she didn't hear the question and was lost in her thoughts.

Phoebe jumped when Billie elbowed her in ribs and looked to her. Phoebe cleared her throat and chuckled lightly in embarrassment. "Um, these are my daughters Billie and Christie." She looked to him and watched as he smiled and kissed each of their hands and greeted them with that husky and deep voice that seemed to capture every woman he greeted. Phoebe giggled as she watched her daughters swoon. He nodded to them and winked before he asked if the boys and he could join the group. The girls nodded and moved to create space so they could sit next to their respective men. Jason was going to sit on the outside of the table since he wasn't Phoebe's boyfriend but Phoebe stood and reached around pulling him to sit down on the seat. When he looked he noticed that there was no space for Phoebe to sit, but he soon realized that her sisters and their men and her two daughters planned this so he looked up to Phoebe and waited for her move. He merely raised his eyebrows when Phoebe sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. In turn he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on her neck. Everyone in the group oohed at that action and laughed when Phoebe blushed.

Everyone looked around waiting for someone to break the ice of interrogating the couple together. "So what are your intentions toward our mother?" Christie and Billie said in unison. Jason nearly choked on the drink he was drinking when they asked.

Phoebe was rubbing his back when he gasped out, "What?"

"What are your intentions toward our mother?" they said slowly again in unison.

He stared at them for a couple of moments before he decided to answer. Everyone, including Phoebe seemed to be waiting for the answer. He smiled before he replied, "Well, I intend to romance your mom into dating me ad of course marriage will be in the children, and I would love to give you guys some younger siblings, about 8 or 10 of them." Phoebe began choking now, when she heard him mention marriage and having children. He began rubbing her back while he said, "Hey baby, breathe, I know 10 kids is a small number, but I think we should aim for that first before we think about the next 5." Everyone started laughing as Phoebe glared at her new boss.

"Haha, very funny, I don't think we'll make pass the first five bucko. If you need anymore, your welcomed to have affairs, there are plenty of woman that want you."

"And risk you being jealous, no I think not. Come on babe let's go dance." He picked up Phoebe and carried her to the dance floor before they begun to dance.

"Ten kids, marriage, really Mr. Anderson, are you sure I will have protection against those heart-broken women that are still in love with you?" She grinned cheekily as he looked up to the ceiling and pretended that he was contemplating the answer to the question.

"Hmm, I thought I was enough protection. So this new thing between us Phoebe, I know I don't speak much English and I am unbelievably sexy and I will have countless girls after me and there will be countless men chasing you and wishing me gone. But tell me where do you want this to go?"

"Well right now I think you should kiss me, if anyone can survive my daughters and make the suggestion you did with kids, I think that earns me a kiss."

"Earns you a kiss, hmm, that's an interesting. I'll have to think about it." He looked about her for about a second. "You know what I have my answer."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." He leaned in captured her lips in a powerful kiss that made the strength in Phoebe's legs leave her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. They pulled apart and started laughing when they heard the whistles and the cheering coming from the table where the girls and the guys were. Jason looked back to Phoebe and gave her a quick kiss and then whispered, "Come on, lets go." She nodded and grabbed her bag as they headed out of the club. Phoebe waved to her sisters as they whistled and cheered them on. Her and Jason left the club and headed back to his place.


	8. Premonitions vs Reality

Phoebe trembled, as the world seems to spin around her. Phoebe gasped she realized the whole conversation and everything that had happened was nothing but a premonition. It was so real, she was sure that the flirty comments and the talk of children were real. She shook her head and took deep breaths as she realized that she was still at P4. She took a deep swig of her drink and sighed, her premonitions were becoming frequent and harder to separate from reality. She looked up and saw the question and concern burning in the eyes of her boss. The silver-blue eyed stranger that entered her life out of nowhere. She looked at him and smiled softly as she felt light-headed. She looked over and saw that Billie and Christie were waiting for her to answer Jason's answer. "Um, these two are my daughters Billie and Christie." Jason nodded and smiled at the answer and kissed the both of them on their hands as they swooned. Phoebe rose from her sweet and smiled in excuse at the silent question in everyone's eyes. She walked to the bathroom slowly and stared at herself in the mirror. She washed her face and groaned silently into the she wiped her face with. She reapplied her makeup and walked out the bathroom. She scrunched her face when she found Jason sitting alone the couches that was once occupied by her family.

She walked to him and slowly and sat down. She was about to ask him where everyone went when he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her gently to the dance floor. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice accented and filled with warmth and concern, she felt it intertwine within her body. She could only nod, not trusting her voice to reply to his question. She felt his arms hold her tightly around the waist as they swayed slowly to the music. She looked over his shoulder and blushed as she saw that sly looks that covered the faces of her sisters and both her daughters. She buried her face into his chest, as she no longer could take the accusation in their eyes. Jason continued holding her, but he wondered what made her hide her face. "Phoebe what's wrong, are you sure that you are all right? You seem to be distracted. You feel kind of warm you want to sit down or something?" She could only shake her head. How could she explain to her boss that she was feeling these things because she was attracted to him? She only smiled at him. They continued to dance till they were both tired. He led her back to the couch and ordered them some soda, firmly stating that she was in no condition to be drinking when she tried to change her drink.

The party seemed to go on for hours when Phoebe began to doze into sleep. Before she could fully fall asleep she felt herself become weightless and she began to wonder if she was flying. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the arms of her boss being carried bridal style. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had her back and legs. He nodded to her sisters, signaling that he was going to take her home. Phoebe closed her eyes again and let the exhaustion overtake her and fell asleep.

Jason looked over and smiled at Phoebe as she slept; unaware of everything that was happening around her. Jason looked on as her chest rose and fell softly from her small breaths. He watched her lips, which were slightly parted; then he remembered the kiss that they had shared when they had went to the mall. He remembered how she fit perfectly in her arms. He wanted to hold her again; kiss her; make love to her, but he knew that could never happen. Fate would not allow it. He turned away thinking back on the first time he saw Phoebe before.

_Cole had just admitted that he fell in love with one of the Charmed Ones. The ones he was supposed to kill. "I love her Jason!"_

_"Cole don't be foolish! Do you really think she'll want to have a life with you when she finds out what you are and that you were sent there to kill her and her sisters? How can you be so rash and foolish? Neither the Triad nor the Source will allow this affair to continue. Stay away from the Charmed Ones Cole before you got not only yourself but me killed as well. You will take a step back." Jason's anger was apparent and he could not believe his brother's inability to control his feelings when it came to the witch. He knew something like this was going to happen. He knew he was going to have to fix things again. Cole looked ready to protest to his ideas so he did the one thing he had to do. He threw a plasma ball at Cole knocking him out and locked him up in a chest. He was going to kill the witch; he knew that it was going to be for the best._

_He shimmered to the tree that was outside Phoebe's room. He watched, waiting for the witch to enter them room. He used his super hearing to listen for the witch to come to her room. He smiled when he heard the soft foot falls on the ground toward the bedroom. He got the plasma ball ready. He was ready to take the life of a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witches in the universe. However he was not ready for the beauty that walked into the room. She was only in her towel and her hair was wet from the recent shower. He gasped when she dropped the towel revealing her breath-taking body. She was beautiful and Jason felt that it would be a crime if she were ever taken from this world. He sighed and knew he had to return to Cole and apologize. _

_From the day on he never forgot the beauty that stole both his and his brother's hearts. _

Jason looked over to the woman that grew more beautiful with every passing day. He couldn't deny that he was happy when the assignment was given to him to help the Charmed Ones but he still couldn't figure out why they would ask him to do it. He had a checkered past, one that he wouldn't trust this kind assignment to a person like him. The Elders and the big man upstairs were hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was but he figured they wouldn't tell him even if he threatened them. He sighed and he looked to the road again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the stirring in the passenger seat.

_He kissed her softly over and over again. She wanted no she needed more. She needed him to touch her and love her. He wouldn't touch her, teasing her with his kisses. She wanted to touch him, tell him what to do but she wouldn't dare take her lips from his, she felt like she wouldn't be able to breathe without his lips on hers. This feeling was strange to Phoebe. She never felt this strongly for someone, Cole and Cupid included. They combined couldn't match the love she felt for the man before her._

Phoebe turned again as the dream seemed to change.

_"She's beautiful." She could only nod in agreement. Their daughter was beautiful. She had her mother's mouth and nose but her eyes, her eyes were her fathers. They were silver blue and they captured her just like her father's did. Phoebe smiled at her beautiful child and then she looked up to her husband. The man she loved and the father to her children' she was so happy she would be spending the rest if her life with him. _

Phoebe turned again and fell into a deeper mode of sleep. She could only get flashes from premonitions. They all showed her having a happy life with her new boss. What about him made him so special? She needed to know how he could be so important to her.

Jason pulled up to the house and shut off the engine to the car. He quietly exited the car and walked around to get Phoebe. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms and walked toward the front door. Jason cursed when he realized he forgot to take out her keys. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her purse while balancing her with one arm completely against his body. He missed the lock a couple times but he was finally able to open the door. He walked through kicking the door shut behind him. Remembering to lock it on his way out. He looked to the stairs and thought about the next problem, no that the house was different, which room was Phoebe's? He didn't have to wait long as she whispered the answer sleepily. "It's the second to last on the right." Jason smiled at that and went on trek up the stairs. He kneed the door open and took in the room that belonged to her. He wasn't really surprised to find clothes everywhere with shoes but it did amuse him to some point. He went to the bed and laid her down gently, pulling off her shoes. He then grabbed the blanket and covered her with it. He sat on the bed quietly, exhausted from the party and everything in general. He looked at her face; the peace that covered and thought that whoever was to wake her up would be out of their mind. She was an angel, a creature of light and love, and one whose place in this world is indefinite.

Jason finally got up to leave when he felt a hand grab him. "You should stay, it's not that late but you look like you're ready to fall into bed. Wouldn't want you to die driving because you were tired." Phoebe's voice came out clear though sleepy. Jason chuckled a bit before he sat on the bed again and pulled off his shoes, belt, jacket, and shirt, leaving on his pants and wife-beater (it's a tank top children). He slid into bed behind and waited. He was surprised when she got up and walked into her bathroom, coming back out 2 minutes later in shorts and a tank top. He should have guessed as much considering the dress did not look comfortable enough to be slept in. He lay on his back ready to sleep, when he felt Phoebe's form pressed against him. He turned on his side to have her spooning against him. Jason didn't know what had made do what he did next, but it happened. He reached around her with his arms and held closer to him. He took her smell and relaxed and fell into a deep sleep alongside the sleeping Phoebe.

Hello Kiddies, this is the next chapter. For those of you who don't understand. The last chapter with all the jokes and talk about Children and Phoebe going home with her boss was supposed to seem like it was real but in actuality it was Phoebe being trapped in a Premonition that she thought was real. I felt that it was to early for Phoebe and Jason to be doing any of those romantic ventures already. So the story will continue on but there will be surprises along the way to bring about some secrets. And soon, very soon hopefully I will have Jason explain how he is the Arch Angel of Light, The God of Demons, and last but not least, how he connects to Cole and why he calls him brother. Also I will have points in the story where I will take a scene from the show and add in Jason to make it seem he is not just this new character that popped out of nowhere, though I do not own Charmed, I wish I did. Adios.


	9. The Morning After

It was early in the morning when Phoebe groaned, the sunlight was shining in her eyes and the noise from the passing cars was rousing her from her sleep. She tried to turn over to avoid the light when she realized that she could not move. She was trapped by something heavy wrapped around her waist. Phoebe began to panic silently as she tried to figure out what was going on. She opened one eye and then another as she slowly turned to face whatever or whoever was holding her down. She gasped and then groaned when she saw that it was her boss Jason in bed with her. '_One day and I've already slept with the guy.' _She blew out a frustratedbreath that made Jason stir. She held her breath, hoping he would not wake up. She reached down slowly and tried to lift his hand as gently as possible so he did not wake. As she slid out the bed, she held her breath again as Jason stirred once more, but he however did not wake from sleep. Phoebe sighed and walked to her mirror.

She was confused; she did not have a hangover and she was relatively dressed, as was Jason. '_Did we not sleep together?_' She tried to remember what happened last night when it all came into full picture. Jason picking her up from the house, taking her to the party, meeting her sisters and daughters, taking her home, dropping her in bed, and her asking him to stay. She remembered now and she groaned again. This was going to be a long morning for her. She looked back at him and realized that she was acting irrational. She needed to wake him up and get him out of here before any of her sisters or her daughters saw him here. She walked back over to the bed and started to reach for his shoulder when she took notice of the tattoo around his torso. The sheet had fallen down past his waist and Phoebe had only begun to really take in his physical features. She was curious, as the tattoo seem to be in the shape of vines, going around his torso. She reached out tentatively, tracing the shape of the tattoo. When she first touched him she pulled back as if burned by the heat of his skin, but when she saw he was still asleep she reached out again.

She traced the edge of the vines around his torso toward his belly button. So lost was she in what she was doing that she did not realize the change in breathing and the hand that was slowly making its way toward her. Just when she was about to reach his belly button, she gasped when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see his silver-blue eyes staring at her, deeply, passionately. It was like he was staring into her soul, reading her every emotion and feeling. Phoebe gasped and tried to tear her eyes away from the trap that his eyes had placed on her. She was vulnerable and she couldn't hide it from him. "That tickles." He whispered hoarsely and it was like raw passion that ran over her nerves, making her feel frazzled and unnerved. Phoebe licked her lips as her mouth dried. Jason sat up and smirked before he said, "Would you like to see all of it?"

"All of what?"

"The tattoos." He laughed as Phoebe blushed. She could only nod. She wasn't sure why, but she was strangely curious about his tattoos. She had a quite a few of her own, but there was something strange about his, she wasn't sure why but she got a strange vibe from them. "Go ahead." Phoebe raised her eyes in confusion before he gestured to his shirt. She understood that she had to remove his shirt if she wanted to see his tattoos. She slowly and hesitantly reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. She stopped when the shirt was half way up and stared at the vines that encircled his waist. "Here." He reached and pulled the shirt the rest of the way over his head. Phoebe watched intently as his muscles rippled just from the simple act of removing his shirt. "Look." He turned around and Phoebe gasped. On his back were wings that covered his entire back.

"Their beautiful." She whispered slowly. She reached out with her hand but she stopped. "May I?" He looked back and only nodded in reply to her question. She slowly began to trace the outline of his wings. The wings mesmerized her so much that she was not prepared for Billie and Christie to enter her bedroom.

"Hey mo… Wow!" Phoebe groaned. "Um, we're going to go now! I'm telling Aunt Paige, Piper, and Prue. This is so exciting!" Christie grabbed Billie's arm and pulled her out of the bedroom. This was so cool. Phoebe groaned again and turned back to look at Jason, who had a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about? Now they think we've slept together. This is horrible." She sighed, and without even realizing it, she leaned into his chest and buried her face. "This is embarrassing."

"I'll say." Phoebe shot up when she heard Piper's face and turned red when she realized that she had her face in his chest, it was like one embarrassing position one after another. "Billie and Christie weren't lying. You two are in bed together."

"Wait no, Piper, it's not what you think."

"I doubt that. I'll see you two down at breakfast." Piper walked away before Phoebe could say anything else.

"Well, this has been an interesting morning." Phoebe blushed again, at this rate she was going to be permanently red. She looked up to him and gave him an apologetic smile. "You're not going to duct my pay are you? It's just my sisters have been waiting for me to get a boyfriend/husband forever that they think that you're a good candidate and now they'll do anything to push us together. So see, it's not really me, it's my crazy family, though I don't think it is exactly normal for a columnist to be sharing the same bed as her boss on the first day. Then again my history with the new men that enter the job lately has been…" She paused as Jason put a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it. I actually find it quite amusing." Hw slowly pulled away his finger and grinned as Phoebe looked prepared to go into another monologue.

"But…" He leaned and kissed her slowly and deeply, taking her breath away. "Oh."

"What were you saying?"

"I don't know."

"Good." He grinned again as he successfully blanked Phoebe's mind. He could get use to this. Jason, mentally chastised himself. Why did he kiss her? Was he trying to confuse her? He was supposed to help her find her true love and teach her how to control her coming powers. He was quickly crossing the boundary lines that would make him lose this position. He had to put a reign on his feelings and he had to do it now. It was so hard though. She was so tempting. So beautiful and good. How could any man resist her would be an unsolvable mystery to him. He wanted to kiss her again. Drown in her sweetness but he pulled himself back. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and blushed again. The fire that his kiss ignited in her body was sinful. It was burning so hot that she felt like she was sweating. She was finding it hard to breathe without his lips on hers. God she needed him, all of him. She shook her head and cleared her minds of those thoughts.

"We should probably get downstairs."

"Yeah." He waited for her to rise and head into the bathroom before he got up. He pulled back on his wife beater and pulled on the black shirt. He stuffed the tie in the pocket of his jacket and put his belt back on. He slowly bent down to lace up his shoes and grinned at Phoebe when she emerged back out the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a tank top. She handed him a toothbrush and towel so he could wash up. "Thanks"

"Your welcome. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright." Jason headed into the bathroom and closed the door after him. Phoebe stared at the door for a minute before sighing and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Jason, listened, waiting for her to leave the room before he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth and shimmered out of the bathroom. The elders walked all around him, not taking notice of him until one bumped into him by accident.

"I'm sorry my lord." The elder cowered away in fear and hurried away. Jason smiled before heading to the stairs in the far left corner. He slowly walked up the winding staircase before reaching a blinding white door. Jason sighed before he pushed the door opened and walked in.

"Hello Mother."

Phoebe walked downstairs to the kitchen and sighed when she saw her sisters and her daughters sitting and standing around the kitchen waiting for her. She knew the interrogation was about to begin. "Okay, let's get something straight, I did not sleep with him, he was only in my bedroom because I told him to stay here because it was late and I didn't want an accident on my conscience. No Billie what you saw was not an intimate moment between him and I, I was curious about his tattoos so he was showing them to me and last, Piper I was hiding in embarrassment and his chest just happened to be the closest thing so no, we weren't doing anything naughty." She sighed, happy with her explanation and grabbed a cup of coffee. She smiled at herself. This was going to be a long morning.

It's been a long time since I updated and I apologize. I want to give a little history of Jason in the next chapter, so I'm bringing in the character of his mother and as for the tattoos, they are not what they appear to be. So if by some chance you happen to hate tattoos, don't worry about it.


	10. Mother and Demons Part 1

1"Hello mother." Jason said slowly as he entered the room. He walked to her and kneeled in front of her before taking her hand and kissing it softly, "How are you?"

"Fine dear, and you?"

"I'm alright." Jason slowly looked his mother and down, her dark tresses made her creamy skin all the more lighter, but her eyes, her green eyes were as captivating as ever. Her face was smooth and looked not a day over 40, but he was not foolish and he knew his mother has been one of the first. Gabriel, pronounced Gabrielle, was often mistaken for a male arch angel in the bible, but he knew better. His mother was beautiful and as wise as they come. She however, did have a temper that was uncanny for an angel but it only added to her fire. She was powerful, very powerful, so much that even him, with all his greatness would fear her in battle. "Tell me mother, why did you pick me to do this? I am sure there were white lighters or some other mystical beings that could taken up this task. Was I recently not the most destructive being in the universe, It was not so long ago that I wanted the charmed ones dead."

"My son," she said softly, her voice like bells, "I know what you've done and all that you were, am I not your mother?" She smiled at the grin that spread across his face. "I know what you are capable of and what you can do. I have seen the power you hold and the power you have yet to grasp. Who better to teach the charmed one the full extent of her abilities than one whose understanding of power is vast and unmatched by many. But my son, there is something that troubles you about this assignment. Feelings that make you feel uncomfortable. What are they my son? What troubles you?"

Jason grinned whole-heartedly, no one could read him better than his mother. She knew everything that there was to know about him. "Mother, it's the one that you asked me to train, there is something about her that makes me uncomfortable. She is different than anyone I have ever met. Not only that, the whole family, well how to describe them, they're special, that is not to say that I did not have an idea, I know Leo, Brody, and Lucas, but all the charmed ones bare a quality that makes me, I don't know, feel. Oh, man, I have no idea what I'm saying. Mother...?"

He looked to her, hoping she could show him what was troubling him "Jason, do you know how your father and I met." Jason merely shook his head, she smiled then continued, "He captured me in attempts to improve the strength of evil. Like you he was dark, powerful, and very handsome. The longer I was held in his captivity, not sure if was to return, he became kinder and sweeter, there were times that he seemed to switch back to the evil within him, there were others were he seemed good and kind. I later on learned that he had feelings, ones that weren't allowed for a demon of his stature. It was these glimpses of him that I soon began to develop feelings for him. I began to cherish the moments when he was kind, and the more we spent time together, the more he acted that way. I soon fell in love with him, his blue and silver eyes, with his blonde hair. He was gorgeous my son, very gorgeous and I couldn't stop the feelings that grew within me even if I tried."

"As time passed, I forgot about the differences between good and evil, it was like it was just your father and I, being together, loving each other, he had finally admitted to me that he had developed feelings for me, ones that he could not describe nor ones that in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be feeling. Soon we allowed that love to carry us through. I later on had fallen pregnant, with you." She smiled warmly and caressed his strong jaw. "Your father was so excited at the prospect of being a father. We together planned that we would steal away from the war of good and evil and live our lives in hiding on earth. We could not bare the thought of raising our son in the middle of a war. That however was when things turned for the worst."

"We were getting ready to leave when word of your fathers first son, Gregory, was killed in battle against an angel. Your father was consumed with rage and with all my might I tried to stop his heart from enveloping in the darkness, but my love was not enough to save him. He reverted back to his old ways and went on a rampage, waging war with his demons against witches and humans alike. I was once again held captive, in fear of what your father would do to us. Many months later, you were born, your father had already planned what he would do to you. Make you like his first son, but better, by then he had already adopted Cole to be a role model for you. He cast me away after that and I never saw you again. Until a couple years ago."

Jason looked at his mother, fascinated by the story but confused nonetheless. "Mother, why tell me this now?"

She smiled warily, "Because I see him in you, but you are different, you feel greater than he ever did. In your heart you know the reason I chose you for this responsibility. Don't deny your heart the right to love, or you'll turn into him." She sighed slowly and smiled weakly, "Go my son, soon you shall be missed. I love you."

Before Jason could reply his mother disappeared, "I love you too, mother." Jason sighed and faded back into Phoebe's bathroom. He slowly looked at himself in the mirror, before finally understanding what he had to do. Phoebe was his destiny and he would fulfill it. He washed his face and headed downstairs. As he was about to turn into the kitchen he nearly walked into Phoebe. She was about to say something to him when a fireball went flying over Phoebe's head. He turned to see a mass of demons dressed in black standing in the living room. He looked to Phoebe and saw a shocked look on her face. Before she reacted a fireball went straight to her and Jason had no choice but to jump in front of her...


	11. Demons Part 2

Jason winced as the ball struck him in the back. He looked down to Phoebe to see fear colored her eyes. "Jason." His name escaped her as a whisper. He closed his eyes and fell over. He felt Phoebe push his body over. He waited till he felt no one around him when he shimmered from his position on the floor. He hid behind a wall and watched as the Charmed ones, along with Leo, Lucas and Kyle fought against them. They were holding their own and their powers clearly surpassed the demons, but there were so many. He knew that they did not have enough to maintain this fight.

Phoebe's body was wracked with concern as she watched the fireball flying toward her. Before she could react, the fireball froze in the air. She stared at the ball that surely would've have taken her life float in front of her. It was like everyone froze in the room, staring at the frozen fireball. Finally Prue reacted sending the ball back to the demon that dared to try kill her sister. His howl of pain seemed to reawaken the battle but it was stopped again as a bright light consumed the room. Everyone looked toward the other side of the living room and there in the blinding light was the outline of a hooded figure. The light dulled and charmed ones were mystified as to who this being could be. Phoebe felt it though, as if it was vibrating in her bones, the power this being held, he was no ordinary supernatural being, but something beyond anything they had ever faced before.

It was like the demons sensed it to, for they immediately halted their attempts to attack the Charmed Ones. One demon even went as far as bowing his head slightly in a respectful manner but another knew not to hold his tongue. "What are you doing here? This battle does not concern you Arch Angel." He spoke the name with nothing but disgust oozing from his voice. The other demons looked to the young and rash demon. The others refused to step up to defend him from his youthful mistake. His fate was set, and death was sure upon him. Without uttering a word the white figure raised his hand and before the demon could react his body went up in flames. The screams of agony that escaped his lips only seemed to add to the immeasurable power of this being. Paige could feel the collective fear that surrounded the room. She did not need Phoebe's power to do so. It was on everybody's face and it was the dominant feeling.

Jason felt intoxicated, being liberated from the confines of his body. He couldn't help but let his wings unfurled, he groaned from the release as the markings on his back took their true nature and his white wings fully extended. He felt released and rejuvenated but he could not focus on those feelings. He had to handle this mess now and get back to the floor with his supposed injury before Phoebe found him missing. He looked to the group of demons that stood before. The fear was written all over their faces and Jason could feel the pride that burned in him from knowing he invoked that fear. That he was all-powerful and that anytime he deemed he could destroy them all with one flick of his hand. He, however, could not do so. He had a task to fulfill and scaring the Charmed Ones was not the way to do it.

He turned to the demons and smirked when he saw the subtly shift back in fear, "Your comrade was a fool and I can tell that the rest of you learned from his fatal mistake. He should've known better than to insult me. I will not take the rest of your pathetic lives but know that if any of you cross paths with the Charmed Ones again, I will slaughter every single last one of you. Do you understand?" His voice coming out as a deep but quiet whisper; Power and control ebbing onto every syllable that escaped his lips. The demons nodded dumbly, shimmering away before they meet the same fate as their fallen comrades. The angel looked back to the Charmed Ones before continuing. "I know you're there, invisible to them, but I am all seeing. You were foolish to think that I could not sense you. Oh no, you cannot leave now. It's too late to escape." The deadly whisper was cold and clear. The Charmed Ones looked over to the opposite corner to only see the flames and hear the scream of another vanquished demon. 'Who is this guy?'

Prue, regardless of her fear, was the oldest and she took it upon herself to take the lead in this situation, "Who are you?" She prayed he did not take her question as rude because she knew there was nothing the Charmed Ones could do to stop him, not at this point anyway.

Jason turned to face them and once again he smirked when he noticed the small shift back. "No one you four have to fear. The time will come when we will truly meet Charmed Ones, but this is not the time. You will see our paths; our fates have been twisted together in this battle between good and evil. You shall see in time that I am your greatest ally regardless of my nature. Until that time, farewell." With blinding light he disappeared from the Charmed Ones, whom covered their eyes in attempts to shield them from the blinding light.

Jason had already taken back his prone form back to where Phoebe had originally left him when he heard her shriek his name and run to his side. He could feel the healing power of Leo on his back. He faked regain consciousness and looked to Phoebe in a confused manner. "What, what happened? How'd I get on the floor? Phoebe what's going on?"

Phoebe looked at him, not sure what to say at first, but she was convinced that he truly did not remember what had transpired before he went down. "Ah, someone broke in and hit you in the back, knocked you out." It really was the best she could do at the moment, not sure how she was going to explain this to him.

Jason eased her worries though by saying, "O. You really should upgrade your security system or something. Besides that, did he take anything? Are you okay?" He asked looking around at everyone.

Piper was the first to answer. "No, Leo and Kyle took care of him. It's fine. We're all fine. We're just glad that you're okay. Pheebs here was worried she was going to get fired because she put you in the hospital. She's not getting fired right?" She looked at him innocently.

"No, she's good, I just find it weird that I don't feel any pain from where the thief hit me."

"Maybe you're a fast healer." Phoebe nodded at that and helped him up. She smiled at him and followed her sisters into the kitchen. Sighing at the break they got.

Jason turned to Leo who only replied, "Good acting." Jason only smirked and followed them into the kitchen.


	12. PostDemons

Phoebe sighed as once again her and her sisters avoided another close call. Billie and Christie were home and they were given details seeing as they left before breakfast. They were dismayed that they missed the demon fight and were doubly disappointed when they missed the "wicked cool guy," as they would like to call him that saved their mom and their aunts. The Charmed Ones were peeved, as there was nothing in the book that had any reference to an Arch Angel. What's even worst is that Leo, Kyle, and Lucas had nothing to tell them, except that he was a good guy and that things would be revealed when the time was right. Of course Piper, Paige and Prue tried to get the info out of them, but the jerks were tight lipped about it. Phoebe sighed, Jason had left a couple hours ago to go home and get some rest. He said that he would see her at work and that she should be careful in case the robbers came back. If he only knew that a couple of robbers would be a walk in the park for the Charmed Ones. She couldn't get her mind off the Arch Angel. He was so powerful, she could feel it, but he felt familiar, like she knew him, but no matter how hard she thought about it, no one she could remember seemed to fit the bill. She even thought that it could have been Jason, considering her premonitions but he was there where she left him, with that wound on his back. He had no clue what happened so he couldn't be the hooded figure that was in her living room.

It just felt like it would be him. After all from her premonitions she called him her Angel and her Demon, but then again those could have been pet names she gave him during different times. He really was like an angel, the way he took care of her yesterday and even today, even though he got injured he was more worried about her than he was himself. The way he jumped in from of that fireball for her. She owed him her life whether or not he was man in the middle of her living room, but it would be very interesting if he were. Phoebe shook her head from those thoughts, she had a column that she had to finish, and she had no time to be dwelling on this. She sighed and looked back to her computer screen and sighed before continuing to type. Phoebe was really getting into the flow when the doorbell rang. She nearly banged her head on the table and she thought to herself, '_Just what I need, another distraction. Please let it be for one of my sisters or daughters.'_ She rose and walked grouchily to the door before opening it hastily.

Phoebe gasped when she saw Jason standing at her doorstep with his back to her. He turned to her and smiled before turning back toward her driveway. She peeked out from around his large frame to see a truck outside. "Jason what is this?"

Jason turned to face her cheekily. "Well, while I was leaving, I noticed you had no security system so I took the liberty of buying you one. I thought it was the least I could do, plus I couldn't shake my concern for your safety. So I hope that it's okay. I got the top of the line security system and you won't have to worry because I'm paying for it."

Phoebe looked to him and couldn't help the blush that came over her face. He truly was an angel, considerate enough to buy her family a top of the line system without knowing that that system would be no match for what they faced on a regular basis. However it was the thought that won points from her. "Hold on, let me go get my sisters and my daughters so we could discuss this." Jason nodded at her and got ready to stand at the door way and wait. "You can come in you know." She shook her head as he wore a sheepish look on his face. He followed her in and closed the door behind her. He walked into the living room and sat down, noticing that there was still a mess.

He noticed the scorch marks and shook his head. Phoebe left him to go get everyone. She returned and sat next to him as everyone started to file into the living room. "Um guys, Jason here got us a security system so we don't have a repeat of break in." She emphasized the words break in hoping Billie and Christie would get the silent message, but that fell on deaf ears.

Both Billie and Christie chimed in, "I thought we were attacked by de… Ow!" Prue and Paige stepped on both Billie and Christie's feet. Jason gave them weird looks to keep up the appearance but smirked inwardly as he knew what they were talking about. He was there. "Oh right, the robbers, that's right, I think that the security system would be cool and plus it means mom's boyfriend is already spending on us." Phoebe blushed as both Billie and Christie gave off cheeky grins.

Prue grinned before adding, "Well I guess we have their votes and not only on the security system. I think it's a good idea; you could never be too safe in San Francisco. Anyways you have my vote, Billie, Christie let's get going." She rose as Billie and Christie headed out of the room, she winked at Jason before heading out. Prue rose from the chair and led both Billie and Christie out of the living room upstairs.

Paige grinned at Jason before saying, "So my sister's boss is trying to be a her big strong protector. Tell me Jason, do you have feelings for my sister?"

Jason blushed as Piper quickly reached over and grabbed Paige's ear, pinching it tightly, making Paige wince in pain, "Come on jabber jaw let's go before we ruin any chance of Phoebe marrying Jason." She winked at Phoebe, who was blushing now, and then she dragged Paige out of the living room. Before they disappeared into the kitchen, Piper called over her shoulder. "We vote for the security system."

Phoebe covered her face and groaned. Before she could turn to apologize to him Lucas spoke, "Hey Phoebe, would it be okay if we talked to Jason alone? You know a little guy talk." He added quickly when Phoebe gave him a puzzled look. She nodded to them before walking out of the living room into the kitchen. Phoebe confused by the question only nodded before heading into the kitchen. '_What could they want to talk to Jason about?_' She shook her head and shrugged.

Jason sighed before looking at the men sitting across from him. "What's up?"

Leo was the first to answer, "Do you think it was so wise to reveal yourself so early?"

"Reveal myself Leo? Do they know it was me?"

"No, but they are eager to find out who you are and what you are. And with Phoebe's abilities it could only be a matter of time before they find out."

"So what would you have me do Leo? Tell them who I am? Now is not the time for that. The only reason I intervened is because Phoebe was about to get hurt. I was not about to allow that to happen."

Lucas was the next to speak, "Do you understand the danger that you have put them in? Do you understand the repercussions of your actions? Every Demon will come after the Charmed ones now because of your actions. Your father will be furious."

"I'm well aware of what my actions have done and I am prepared to handle and protect the sisters if need be. Do not, however, concern yourself with my father. I will personally handle that situation." He sighed in thought about his father. "Listen, I understand your apprehension about my appearance and the risks it brings but I assure nothing will happen to the Charmed Ones on my account." He rose slowly looking from Lucas to Kyle, wondering if he had anything to add.

Kyle sighed before he spoke, "This thing with Phoebe?"

"I don't know guys. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." He looked to them, confusion truly coloring his face.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Kyle asked, already knowing the answer to the question. "What are you going to do? Are you going to pursue a relationship with her?"

Jason looked to him, "Don't ask me that. I know not what is to come of our relationship. I can tell you that I do think that Phoebe is my destiny."

Kyle looked to him and nodded, Leo sighed and Lucas wiped his face from the heaviness of Jason's words. Leo was the first to speak, "Phoebe and Jason, the two most powerful beings joining together as one, is the universe ready for such a union?"

Jason merely smirked and shrugged. Kyle and Lucas chuckled and Leo grinned. "Whatever guys, let's go see what the girls are up to." He followed the guys into the kitchen to see Phoebe sitting on the stool and Paige sitting on the island in the kitchen while Piper bustled around the stove.

"Oh, you guys done talking?" Phoebe asked with curiosity tingeing her tone.

Jason answered, "Yeah, we're good, just wanted to clear some things about the security system and my intentions."

"Intentions?"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. "Well I have to be going, so I will see you tomorrow this time instead of coming back today or whatever." He smiled cheekily before heading to the front door.

"Jason wait!" Phoebe rose and chased after him. When she caught up she said, "Thank you for everything." She smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Her lips lingered longer than she planned. When she pulled away from him he stared into her eyes; mesmerized by the beauty that stood before him. It was like they were drawing closer again when Prue's voice broke them from their moment.

"Pheebs is… oh, am I interrupting?" Prue looked at them sheepishly as she watched them jump apart like guilty teenagers. "Never mind." She grinned at them before heading into the kitchen.

Jason cleared his voice before saying; "I'll see you at work Phoebe." He smiled before walking out of the house. Phoebe watched him go for a minute before closing the door and joining her sisters in the kitchen.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. Been writing some other things to get the creative juices flowing. The next chapter we get to meet Jason's father. Phoebe and Jason also get close. Hopefully within the next 2 to 3 chapters i'll reveal Jason to the charmed ones. I'm also gonna give the lovely sisters and Billie and Christie some more action. R/R.


End file.
